Spike
by dawneh
Summary: John Paul has found a new love... Craig isnt sure he's such a nice guy !


John Paul swung his arms contentedly. Walking through the streets of Hollyoaks with Spike at his side felt good. He wasn't quite brave enough to take his new boyfriends hand just yet, but being with someone who actually felt the same way about him was something John Paul had begun to doubt he would find. Spike made him feel alive, confident, he made John Paul realise the person he could become.

"What were you just thinking about?" Spike's voice broke into John Paul's musing.

"Hmm?"

"You just had a huge grin on your face, I wondered what you were thinking about."

John Paul's grin grew wider, "Well, you actually."

"Really?" Spike's grin matched John Paul's, "That's good."

They walked on in silence for a few moments until Spike spoke again, "You do realise that a guy over there is watching us… Maybe he fancies you!"

"More likely you," John Paul joked as he turned to see where Spike was looking. For a second John Paul thought that he heart had stopped leaving a sudden gaping hole in his chest. He felt unable to breath and his legs felt suddenly weak. "Craig," he whispered.

John Paul's eyes were fixed on Craig's as he continued to walk past with Spike. Craig, his one time best friend. Craig, the first person he had ever fallen in love with. Craig, the first person that broke his heart and left him crushed.

Noticing John Paul's reaction Spike didn't have to ask if this was THE Craig that John Paul had told him about, it was so obvious that it was, and Spike felt a pang of jealousy at the look in John Paul's eyes.

"You not going to speak to him then?"

John Paul turned his gaze to Spike, "No," he said, "I don't think we have anything left to say."

Craig stood motionless watching his old friend walking away. He had heard that John Paul had met someone and it seemed that the rumour was true. He hoped that John Paul would be happy, almost as much as he hoped that one day they would be friends again. But there was something about this new man that sat uneasy with Craig. Just before the pair turned the corner and disappeared from view Spike turned to look back at Craig, throwing him a look that chilled Craig to the bone. He hoped John Paul would be happy, but Craig wasn't sure that this was the man to give him that.

The music in The Loft pulsed through John Paul's body as he sat waiting for Spike to arrive.

"John Paul."

At the sound of his name John Paul turned his head with a smile expecting to see Spike, but instead it was Craig that stood before him looking nervous as he shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Craig." The feel of Craig's name on John Paul's lips was warm and familiar making him want to weep and smile at the same time.

"You OK?" Craig still looked uneasy.

"Fine." John Paul's answer was curt, as much as he wanted to ask Craig to join him he knew that the friendship they had shared was gone and there was no use prolonging the pain.

"So you've met someone then?"

"Yeah."

"He seems… nice."

"He is."

Craig opened his mouth to speak again but his words were lost as he felt a hand gripping his shoulder, moving him out of the way.

Spike pushed past Craig, releasing his shoulder, and slumping down onto the seat next to John Paul.

"Spike," John Paul looked a little uneasy, "This is Craig."

Spike just nodded at Craig before totally disregarding him and turning his attention to John Paul.

Craig mumbled a few unheard words before walking slowly away. It seemed there was no room for him in John Paul's life anymore. Craig didn't look back. He didn't see John Paul's gaze following him. He didn't see the look of sadness in John Paul's eyes. He didn't see how hard it was for John Paul not to follow him. Craig saw none of these things. But Spike did.

As the evening passed in The Loft the volume of the music increased to such a level that it was impossible to talk to the person next to you without leaning in close, your mouth next to their ear.

John Paul was finding having such a conversation with Spike to be unexpectedly exhilarating, especially when Spike would occasionally pause to nibble gently on John Paul's ear lobe before moving away.

Spike rose from his seat, leaning over John Paul to breathe in his ear, "Nipping the toilet, back in a sec."

John Paul nodded as Spike turned away. Settling back into the comfort of his seat John Paul emptied the bottle in his hand and wondered if Spike would be going to the bar on his way back or if he should make the attempt to get served.

Craig looked up from washing his hands at the sound of the gents' door opening. His stomach turned over at the sight of Spike, a small part of him had hoped that it would be John Paul.

He nodded a greeting a Spike but the look he got in return was far from friendly.

Craig turned away to dry his hands trying to ignore the feeling of Spike's eyes burning into his back.

"Keep away from him."

Craig wasn't sure for a second that he had heard right.

"What?"

"John Paul. Just keep away from him."

Craig just shook his head in disbelief and made his way to the door but his exit was barred and Spike looked as if he had no intentions of letting Craig pass.

"I mean it." There was a menace in Spike's eyes that set alarm bells off in Craig's mind. Common sense told him to agree to Spike's demands and leave. But something deeper inside him argued the point, something that had no intentions of walking away from John Paul.

"I'm sure you do," Craig tried his best to keep his voice calm and even but a hint of fear trembled at the edge of his words, "but isn't it up to John Paul who he talks to?"

The air left Craig's lungs in a rush as Spike threw him back against the wall.

With his fist bunched into the front of Craig's shirt Spike leaned into his face with a snarl.

"I'm telling you. He doesn't need you around anymore, just keep away."

"He's my mate," Craig winced as his voice squeaked out of him in a frightened whimper.

"Yeah, I've heard all about your idea of friendship. He's with ME now, just back off or you'll be sorry."

"Is that some sort of threat?"

Craig doubled over sinking to the floor as Spike's fist let go of his shirt and forced itself into his stomach.

"No threat. It's a fact."

Craig's head crashed hard against the wall behind him as Spike's fist connected with his face, the taste of blood spilling into his mouth. Craig's head spun not only with the force of the blow but also with the unexpected attack.

"I think we understand each other now," Spike rubbed at his hand as he spoke.

John Paul looked at his watch Spike had been gone a long time and he was getting worried. Of course it was probably just a queue at the bar. But a tormenting itch was playing at the back of John Paul's head. An itch that told him it was time to look for Spike.

"You think I'm not gonna tell John Paul about this?" Craig wiped at the blood on his chin as he spoke.

"Is it any worse than what you did to him?" Craig flinched at the accusation; it was a little too near the truth to be comfortable.

"Just keep away and you'll be fine."

"You're a fucking nutter. You really expect me not to warn him?"

Once again Craig tasted fresh blood as Spike's fist drove into his face.

"You'll tell him nothing," Spike growled.

"He doesn't need to."

Spike spun around at the sound of John Paul's voice.

"It's not how it looks," Spike held his hands out as he tried to protest his innocence, but the blood on his fists and the sight of Craig slumped on the floor spoke volumes.

"Get out Spike," John Paul's voice was ice cold, tinged with regret, how had he been so wrong?

"John Paul… just let me…."

"GET OUT," Anger flashed in John Paul's eyes. "And don't come back."

Spike threw a final glance of disgust at Craig before shaking his head and walking away.

As the door closed John Paul rushed to Craig's side. Kneeling before his fallen friend John Paul touched his fingertips to the cuts on Craig's face.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, "Can you stand?"

Craig nodded an allowed John Paul to help him to his feet.

"God Craig, I'm so sorry, I had no idea…"

"I know you didn't. You've got better taste in men than that!" Craig smiled at his own feeble attempt at a joke and winced as the pain shot through his cut lip.

Craig edged his way over to the mirror to observe his bloody and battered face.

"Well it wasn't quite how I had planned the evening to go," he said as he tried to wash the worst of the blood away.

Soaking a bunch of tissues in water John Paul stood in front of Craig and began to dab at his cuts.

"So what did you have planned for the night then?"

"Well, I was hoping to get my friend back. How d'you think that's working out?"

"Getting yourself beaten up might have been a bit of a dramatic way of going about it!"

Craig took hold of the hand that was attending to his cuts.

"But has it worked," he asked staring into the soft blue pools of John Paul's eyes, "I've really missed you."

It took a moment for John Paul to answer. "I've missed you too. But I don't know. So much has happened between us. I don't know if we can go back."

"I understand," Craig's hand fell sadly to his side resigned to the fact that he had lost his friend for good.

"But maybe we can move forward."

John Paul smiled as Craig's eyes widened with joy.

"Maybe it's time to see if we can start afresh. I don't know if it will work. But I'd like to try. I want my friend back."


End file.
